


Animus aeger semper errat

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Rome, Caesar's Legion, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Castiel, ubrany w strój żołnierza Triarii, założył swój hełm. Po chwili dokładnie to samo zrobił Dean. Obaj szli na pewną śmierć. Mieli stoczyć walkę z rzymskim legionem i pokonać go. Oczywiście takie były założenia, ale obaj wiedzieli, że tego nie dokonają. Nie pomoże tutaj boska moc Castiela ani jego umiejętności i wiedza. Tutaj liczyła się ilość.





	Animus aeger semper errat

– To będzie szybka śmierć, nie? – zapytał blondyn, ściskając w jednej dłoni gladius, a w drugiej tarczę.

Anioł zlustrował go pobieżnie, ale nie odpowiedział. Zresztą Dean nie musiał usłyszeć jego odpowiedzi. Po prostu ją znał.

– Nie jest dobrze – westchnął Gabriel, ledwo co pojawiając się obok nich. – Rzymianie zaczęli rzeź.

Castiel, ubrany w strój żołnierza Triarii, założył swój hełm. Po chwili dokładnie to samo zrobił Dean. Obaj szli na pewną śmierć. Mieli stoczyć walkę z rzymskim legionem i pokonać go. Oczywiście takie były założenia, ale obaj wiedzieli, że tego nie dokonają. Nie pomoże tutaj boska moc Castiela ani jego umiejętności i wiedza. Tutaj liczyła się ilość.

– Jesteście gotowi? – spytał archanioł, gotując swoją broń.

– Chyba jak nigdy – odparł Dean.

Wyszli na ogromne pustkowie do bólu przypominające pustynię. Nad nimi górowało czerwone, wieczorne niebo z jeszcze czerwieńszymi, pierzastymi chmurami. Wyglądało to nienaturalnie, dziwnie. Zresztą wszystko, co miało tu się stać, nie należało do normalnych.

Posłowie ekwici wyjechali przed szereg i kłusem zbliżali się do stojących nieruchomo Castiela i Deana. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie będą mogli przyjąć żadnej oferty pokoju. O ile posłowie w ogóle jakąś mieli.

– Ave Cezar! – rozległo się powitanie jeźdźców.

– Po co przybywacie? – zapytał blondyn, nawet się nie witając.

– Przynosimy propozycję od Petroniusza Augusta – powiedział jeden z nich, ciągnąc konia za wodze. Zwierzę bardzo się wyrywało, jakby się czegoś bało.

– Jaką? – mruknął sucho chrześcijanin.

– Poddajcie się – rzekł drugi ekwita, także ciągnąc wodze.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem i śmiałby się dalej, gdyby nie karcące spojrzenie anioła.

– Nie możemy przyjąć waszej propozycji. Przekażcie wiadomość do waszego wodza, a teraz oddalcie się – obwieścił elokwentnie Castiel.

Posłowie spojrzeli po sobie i zeszli z koni.

– Iuvenalisie – syknął ten pierwszy. – Przyjacielu, oszalałeś. Dlaczego bratasz się barbarzyńcą?

Anioł zamarł. Więc to był ten przyjaciel, po którym zostały wspomnienia w ciele Iuvenalisa. Jak mu to teraz wytłumaczyć? Przyjaciel posłańca już dawno był w niebie wraz z innymi nawróconymi.

– Nie ja oszalałem – mruknął. – Jeżeli nie chcecie pokoju, odejdźcie.

– _Animus aeger semper errat_ – wycedził posłaniec, wsiadając z powrotem na zwierzę.

Parę chwil później pognali w stronę gotowych do starcia formacji. Teraz już nie było odwrotu. W oddali mężczyźni mogli zauważyć dyplomatów zatrzymujących się przy jednym z centurionów. Wymienili parę słów, a następnie popędzili dalej. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na reakcję Petroniusza Augusta.

– Mamy wybić wszystkich welitów? – zagadnął blondyn, poprawiając ciężką zbroję.

– Nie mamy innego wyjścia – odrzekł Castiel i jednym ruchem dłoni odrzucił wszystkie włócznie, które poszybowały w ich stronę.

Zaledwie parę minut później jeden sekciarz i jeden anioł starli się z ogromnym wojskiem. Obaj z zawrotną prędkością siekali na wszystkie strony, starając się odeprzeć wrogów. Welici już dawno leżeli martwi, hastati dogorywali i wykrwawiali się na ziemi, a principesi walczyli z wielką zaciekłością.

W jednym momencie Castiel dźgnął żołnierza, podczas gdy drugą ręką pozbawił innego duszy, a tym samym życia. Dean radził sobie nieco gorzej. Wojownicy uderzali mieczami i włóczniami w jego tarczę, zbroję i gladius. Mimo rażącej przewagi Rzymian, barbarzyńca walczył. Bo tutaj chodziło o jego życie.

Kilkanaście mil dalej, w centrum tego świata pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek ochrony, stała się rzecz, która odmieni losy świata. Ostrze przebiło się przez skórę, dotarło do mięśni i utknęło w organach. Mężczyzna zatoczył się, puszczając wszystko, co miał w dłoniach i czym potrafił się bronić. Wytrysnęła krew i zaczęła zabarwiać tkaninę. To nie tak miało być.

– Wy zbrodniarze – wykrzyknął, cofając się.

Wtedy nastąpiło drugie uderzenie, które zwaliło go z nóg. Padł na kolana, które zatrzymały się na gładzonej posadzce. Jeszcze przez chwilę mógł przyglądać się wszystkim tym, którzy go otaczali.

– To wasz koniec – jęknął z bólem, czując, że krew zaczęła skapywać z togi.

Archanioł jednym kopnięciem powalił umierającego cesarza, a następnie wyrwał mu nóż z brzucha. Oto w sercu Rzymu zginął najwyższy kapłan i władca. Spojrzał w stronę pól, gdzie rozgrywała się walka między korpusami legionistów a Castielem i Deanem.

– Co dalej? – spytał Balthazar, przechodząc nad powycinanym ciałem.

– Przekaż im, że cesarz zginął szybką śmiercią – odparł, omiatając wzrokiem wieczne miasto. Od teraz należało już tylko do Boga i jego ziemskich namiestników.

 


End file.
